ANBU Training
by RubyBelle
Summary: Savannah needs help with ANBU training and her self esteem, and Temari is there to help. [YURI, Oneshot, T cuz its...yuri, TemarixOC, GaaraxOC, made by request for a friend] R&R! Flames are as welcomed as praises!


"Oh-Hay-Oh, Tema nee-chan!!"

Temari glanced up from her work, pulling back a strand of blonde hair.

"Oh, Savvy-chan," She smiled. "What are you doing back so early?"

The long, slender woman giggled, shifting her weight to her left foot. She opened her bright hazel eyes, and flashed an extremely bright smile.

"Abby nee-chan told me that Gaara nii-san told _her_ that I won't need to be sent back home if I became a Sunagakure ANBU!" She smiled, enthusiasm radiating from her just like heat from the sun.

Temari smiled. "Wow. That's _so_ cool, Savvy-chan,"

Savannah frowned, her full lips puckering, her brows furrowing. "You seem to have a lack of excitement," She said.

Temari laughed. "I'm just drowning in work. Gaara nii-kun is making me do all of this crap…"

Savannah sighed. "Then why do it? Leave it!" She waved her hips in sync with her finger. "He just wants to prevent you from having fun."

"I wish I could, Savvy-chan," Temari laughed. "I really do."

Savannah took a seat on the mahogany desk, crossing her long legs. "I think that you should take a break and help me with my ANBU training, Tema nee-chan," She said.

Temari laughed. "You're good enough, Savvy-chan. I don't see why you would need _my_ help,"

Savannah sighed, and stood up, still on the desk. "Aren't _you_ an ANBU? Aren't you my best friend? Then, shouldn't you help me, an ANBU in training?" She asked, twirling around, jumping down onto the floor. "It's common sense."

Temari sighed. "OK, fine," She smiled, standing up. "I'll do it."

Savannah giggled with delight, her peppiness glowing once again.

------------------

Temari twirled a plain kunai in her hand, throwing it in the air once or twice, catching it flawlessly each time. Savannah watched in awe as the ANBU leader showed off her skills.

"OK, so, ANBU is a team made for special circumstances, right?" Temari said. "That means, you have to prove that you can hold your own against a fight with the big dogs. Once you've showed the council that, you're in their mind. See, even if you're the best one there, they want a winner of a tournament."

"So, it's like the Chuunin Exams?" Savannah asked.

"…No, not really," Temari said, flicked the kunai from hand to hand. "See, with the Chuunin Exam, you have a chance of becoming a Chuunin, even if you don't win. For ANBU, they want a top winner.

"There's 3 parts. One is mental—They play with your mind. They wanna see if you can handle interrogation. Two is psychical—How strong are you? They'll put you through unbearable tests, but if you can pull through, you're in. By the way, this is the part where _60 percent_ of the contestants _give up or lose_. And the third,"—she sighed—"The third is a fight to survive. This is mentally, emotionally, psychically, and strategically. They'll shove you in some place—you by yourself. I got stuck in a forest. I spent 2 weeks alone."

Savannah shuddered.

"That's when the contestants go as 'missing.' The first person back home…That's the winner," Temari sighed. "It's a stupid thing…"

"But, Tema nee-chan…" Savannah started. "What if…what if you don't make it back?"

Temari closed her eyes. "They give you 2 months," She said slowly. "If you aren't back in two months…You're claimed as dead."

Savannah's hand twitched. Her usually bright face drained of color.

"D…Dead?" She whispered.

"Don't worry about it, Savvy-chan!" Temari laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "You'll get it done perfectly, trust me!"

Savannah looked down. "No, I won't, Tema nee-chan," She said sadly.

Temari sighed. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you get it?"

"Because I'm not good."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Try again, Savvy-chan," Temari smiled, waving a slender finger. "What you say won't do a thing to the council. It already doesn't do anything to Gaara nii-kun."

Savannah laughed weakly. "But…2 months? Suna doesn't have forests…Only—"

"Kohonagakure. I know," Temari said gravely. "They might even place you in the middle of Kumogakure."

Savannah sighed. "Should I give up?" She asked, standing up.

"No!" Temari said, dropping the kunai. "I mean—don't you want to stay here? You know Kirigakure won't let you keep coming here!"

Savannah sighed. "Look, Tema nee-chan. I'd rather keep coming back than risk my life…"

Temari frowned. "I'd rather you risk your life, and stay here than go against your country's wishes. Then you can stay here for forever," She said, taking a step closer.

Savannah glanced up. "Why?" She asked. "It's not like anyone _likes_ me. It's all about Abby nee-chan and Gaara nii-san. No one cares about me." She turned around, and started walking.

Temari sighed. "But…I like you," She murmured underneath her breath.

Savannah stopped. She twirled her head back to Temari, her hazel eyes now darker.

"What?" She asked.

Temari glanced up. "I…I like you."

Savannah closed her eyes. "Wh—"

Her word was cut off with a kiss. Temari tightened her hand around Savannah's. The brunette took a step back, her lips in the same spot, afraid to lose her grip on Temari's.

With the feeling of lips parting, Savannah slowly opened her eyes.

"I love you, Savvy-chan," Temari whispered, opening her eyes. "You aren't hated by ev—"

Her sentence was cut off by another passionate kiss.

* * *

**(Kumokagure—Hidden Cloud Village) (Kirikagure—Hidden Mist Village)**

YES…This IS my first try at yuri…I don't do this kind of thing much, but if you read my profile, you'll find that I do have an interest in it.

I wrote this because my friend, Savannah, made me make a deal…She'd help me with something if I wrote her a oneshot about her and Temari…BTW, she IS a lesbian, if you're wondering.

I tried hard to get to the point, but I tried not to rush it so much. 83

Did I do good? Should I stop writing yuri (or just plain writing)? Like it? Hate it? Praises? Flames? All are welcome! 8D


End file.
